Inside Out, my story
by ry93mac
Summary: Including me as a character living across the street from Riley's house, becoming their neighbor, hanging around with the family telling them everything about SF, and becoming a great friend to the family. This is my first story and I'm doing my best. Extra quotes said by me in the movie will be added and sometimes I might say one of the quotes that have already been said. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Neighbor introduction

_To the scene where there's smiles and a group hug between Riley and her parents. Until they heard a knock outside the open door._

Ryan: "Knock knock. Hi. You guys just moved in?"

Jill: "Well... sort of... the moving van isn't here yet."

Bill: "It won't be here until Thursday, young man. Anyway, can I help you?"

Ryan: "I'm Ryan McElhaney. I live across the street from you guys."

Bill: "Well I'm Bill, this is my wife, Jill, and our only child and daughter, Riley."

Riley: "Hi."

Ryan: "Nice to meet you." *shakes their hands one by one*

Ryan: "Well anyway, if you guys ever need or need to know anything around here, I'll be right across the street."

Jill: "Well we would appreciate that."

 _Bill's cell phone rings_

Bill: "Hello? You're kidding? Alright, stall for me, I'll be right there." *hangs up* "The investor's supposed to show up on Thursday, not today. I gotta go."

Jill: "It's OK. We get it."

Bill: "You're the best." *him & Jill kiss* "Thanks, hon." *to Riley & Ryan as he leaves* "See you, sweetie. You too, young man."

 _Inside HQ_

Fear: "Dad just left us."

Sadness: "Oh, he doesn't love us anymore. That's sad. I should drive, right?" *stopped by a paused Joy* "Joy? What are you doing?"

Joy: "Uh, just uh, gimmie one second..." *walks up to the shelf full of memories, grabs a golden one and plays it* "you know what I've realized? Riley hasn't had lunch! Remember?"

 _The golden memory shows a pizza place they saw earlier, outside HQ_

Riley: "Hey I saw a pizza place down the street. Maybe we could try that?"

Jill: "Pizza sounds delicious!"

 _Inside HQ_

Fear: "Yeah!"

Anger: "Pizza!"

Disgust: "Good idea, Joy."

Joy: "Hey, maybe we should invite Ryan to come with us."

Disgust: "Ugh! Joy, we just met him!"

Fear: "And we barely know him!"

Joy: "He can tell us more about him and San Francisco." *pushes some buttons*

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: "Mom? Can Ryan come with us?"

Jill: "Sure. Ryan! Riley & I are going to a pizza place for lunch. We just thought you might want to come along?"

Ryan: "Of course! But I'll buy, it's on me. My treat. To welcome you guys here."

Jill: "Why thank you!" *smiles*

 _The three are at the pizza place. Ryan takes out his credit card about to pay with it, the pizza girl hands out a place with three pieces of pizza topped with broccoli and then inside HQ_

Fear: "What the heck is that?"

Joy: "Who puts broccoli on pizza?"

Disgust: "That's it. I'm done."

Anger: "Congratulations, San Francisco, you've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, and now YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2: Street walking & flashbacks

_To the scene where Ryan, Riley, and Jill walking along the sidewalk through town_

Jill: "What kind of a pizza place only serves one kind of pizza? Must be a San Francisco thing, huh?"

Ryan: "Well, half of the pizza places around here are like that." *laughs*

 _Inside HQ where Joy is looking at the memory shelf where it's most likely showing memories in green, red, and purple_

Jill: "Still, it's not as bad as the soup at that diner in Nebraska."

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: "Oh yeah. The spoon stood up in the soup by itself!" That was disgusting."

Ryan: "What? No way!" *laughs*

 _Inside HQ where Joy looks out the back window seeing Family Island is going_

Joy: "Oh good. Family is running."

 _Outside HQ_

Jill: "The drive out was pretty fun, huh? What was your favorite part?"

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "Spitting out the car window!"

Disgust: "Definitely not when dad was singing."

Fear: "Wearing a seat belt!"

Joy: "What about the time with the dinosaur?"

The other emotions: *all together* "Yeah. Yup. That's the one."

 _Joy pulls out a gold memory and plays it. Showing Riley & Jill posing in front of a huge stone dinosaur_

Bill: "Say cheese!"

 _Behind Bill, the car began to roll down the hill backwards_

Riley: Dad! Dad! Look behind you."

Jill: "Honey. The car! The car!"

Bill: "Hold still. Huh?" *runs to the car* "No! No! Nonononono!"

 _The other stone dinosaur's tail stops the rolling car from behind, but the tail got through the back window. The family laughs. Joy & the others chuckled_

Fear: "Nice one, Joy."

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: "I liked that time with the dinosaur. That was pretty funny."

Ryan: *laughs* "Dinosaurs in the world right now?"

Jill: *laughs* "No, silly! There were statutes of a dinosaur along the way. We stopped there to take a picture and a break, but the car rolled back and the dinosaur's tail saved it, but it damaged the back window and we had pay to go get it fixed."

 _Inside HQ when Joy's cheer is cut short when it turns blue. Outside HQ when Riley's smile fades. Back inside HQ._

Joy: "Wait. What? What happened?"

 _Joy looks back. Sadness is touching the memory._

Fear: "She did something to the memory."

 _Joy tries to fix the memory._

Joy: "What did you do?"

Sadness: "I just touched it."

Joy: "That shouldn't make it change."

Fear: "Change it back, Joy!"

 _Joy rubs it, but the memory stays blue._

Joy: "I'm trying."

Anger: "You can't change it back?"

Joy: "No, I guess I can't!"

Disgust: "Good going Sadness. Now when Riley thinks of that moment with Dad, she's gonna feel sad. Bravo."

Sadness: "I'm sorry Joy... I don't really know- I thought maybe, if you- if I- if... I mean..."

Disgust: "Joy, we've got a stairway coming up."

 _Outside HQ when Riley runs towards a stairway and handrail, then inside HQ_

Joy: "Just don't touch any other memories until we figure out what's going on."

Sadness: "Okay."

Joy: "Alright. Get ready, this is a monster railing, and we are riding it all the way down!"

 _Outside HQ where Riley sits on the railing, ready to slide. Inside HQ, Joy looks back and goofball island is whirring like crazy. Outside HQ when Riley is about to slide... but hops off and walks down instead, now back inside HQ_

Joy: "Wait, what? What happened?"

 _Suddenly a core memory rolls up to Joy's feet._

Fear: "A core memory!"

Joy: "Oh no!"

 _Out the back window, goofball island goes dark and then Joy rushes to the Core Memory Holder._

Joy: "Sadness! What are you doing?"

Sadness: "It looked like one was crooked so I opened it and then it fell out!"

 _Joy puts the memory back in and goofball island comes back on. Outside HQ, Riley jumps back on the railing and slides down._

Riley: "Woo hoo!" *giggles*

Ryan: "Nice slide, kiddo."

 _Inside HQ_

Sadness: "It's just that... I wanted to maybe hold one."

 _She reaches out to touch one and part of it turns blue. Joy pushes Sadness away before she can touch it._

Joy: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" *looks back at the core memory holder*

 _The core memory turns back to yellow._

Joy: "Sadness! You nearly touched a core memory. And when you touch them, we can't change them back!"

Sadness: "I know. I'm sorry. Something's wrong with me. It's like I'm having a breakdown."

Joy: "You are not having a breakdown. It's stress."

Sadness: "I keep making mistakes like that. I'm awful..."

Joy: "Nooo, you're not."

Sadness: "...and annoying."

Joy: "Well... uh... You know what? You can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around, to find the fun!"

Sadness: "Yeah. Find the fun. I don't know how to do that."

Joy: "Okay. Well, try think of something funny!"

 _Long pause..._

Sadness: "Oh! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?"

Joy: "Yeah, that's not... What about that time with Meg, when Riley laughed so hard milk came out of her nose? I mean come on..."

 _Insert to Riley spitting milk out of her nose, Meg laughing._

Sadness: "Yeah, that hurt. It felt like fire."

 _Insert to Meg still cracking up and Riley whimpering_

Joy: "Okay, okay, don't think of that. Let's try something else. What are your favorite things to do?"

Sadness: "My favorite? Um, well, I like it when we're outside."

Joy: "That's good! Like there's the beach and sunshine... Oh! Like that time we buried Dad in the sand up to his neck?"

 _Insert toddler Riley at beach, Dad buried in sand._

Sadness: "I was thinking more like rain."

 _Insert to Riley standing in a downpour wearing a raincoat & a pair of rain boots_

Joy: "Rain? Rain... is my favorite too! We can stomp around in puddles..."

 _Insert to Riley happily jumping through puddles._

Joy: "...There's cool umbrellas, lightning storms..."

Sadness: "More like when the rain runs down our back and makes our shoes soggy. And we get all cold and shivery..."

 _Insert to Riley's rain boots filled with water. She looks cold & miserable._

Sadness: "...and everything just starts feeling droopy..."

 _Sadness melts to the floor, crying._

Joy: "Oh, hey, hey... easy. Why are you crying? That's really the opposite of what we're going for here."

Sadness: "Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight of life's problems."

Joy: "Ugh, you know what? Let's think about something else. How about we read some mind manuals, huh? Sounds fun!"

 _Joy drags Sadness over to a shelf of technical manuals._

Sadness: "I've read most of them."

Joy: "Well have you read this one? This seems interesting: "Long-Term Memory Retrieval, Volume 47?"

Sadness: "No."

Joy: "Ohhh! A real page turner!"

 _Sadness opens a mind manual reading "Long-Term Memory Data Selection via channel sub-grouping?"_

Joy: "See? Fun already! You lucky dog, you're reading these cool things and I gotta go work. Life is so unfair."

 _Joy walks away. But just as she thinks things are handled. DING! Another green memory slides in. Joy groans._


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know the neighbor

_To the scene inside HQ where Joy sees a new green memory rolls in and groans in disgust_

Fear: "Joy!"

Joy: *surprisingly* "What?"

Fear: "Should we know something about our new neighbor and have him tell us anything about San Francisco?"

Joy: "Why yes! He can tell us something about anything we need to know about it." *pushes a couple of buttons*

 _With Sadness still in the back reading the mind manuals, Joy, Fear, Anger, and Disgust started to watch the monitor and listen. Outside HQ_

Riley: "Hey, Ryan. Tell us something about yourself. How long you lived here in San Francisco and what made you move here in the first place?"

Ryan: "Well... I'm a landscaper, which I have been for 3 years. I'm the middle child and only son my parents had. Back in my second hometown a couple hours north from here, as I was working at a landscaping organization there, a couple of assistants from one of the great landscaping organizations in San Francisco were there looking for some great landscapers to recruit to work for them and they recognized my amazing landscaping talents, so they recruited me and I took the job. And I lived here for 2 and a half years."

Jill: "Well that's fantastic!" *smiles*

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "We should ask him if he plays any sports!"

 _Joy pushes a button. Outside HQ_

Riley: "You play any hockey. I do!"

Ryan: "Nope. I played football."

Jill: "That's awesome, Ryan! Do you still play?"

Ryan: *starts feeling depressed and then sighs* "No. I haven't played since my senior year in high school."

Jill: "Been that long? And you didn't even play in college?"

Ryan: "Nope. No colleges around the country, even in California, ever recruited me. And that's it. I never played football again." *starts feeling sad*

 _Inside HQ, Fear pushes a couple of buttons. Now outside HQ, Riley is a bit surprised & shocked at the same time after what Ryan just said_

Riley: "Oh, I'm sorry." *puts her head on his arm*

Jill: "Must be really hard to miss playing the game you love."

Ryan: "It is. And it's ok. And besides, what made you guys move here?"

Jill: "My husband got a job here. Took us like 3 or 4 days to get here."

Riley: "We came from Minnesota."

Ryan: "Wow. One of the states that get a lot of snow. Snow is fun."

Riley: *giggles* "It sure is."

Jill: "Ryan, we really appreciate it if you come over for awhile like everyday for now and tell us everything else around here in San Francisco we must know about as our new neighbor."

Ryan: "Sure. No problem." *smiles*

 _The three walked back home. Inside HQ_

Joy: "See that everyone?"

Anger: "Nice guy."

Disgust: "You're right, Joy."

Fear: "Alright. That went well."

 _Outside HQ, to where Riley hops downstairs. Bill is on the phone while Ryan is helping Jill with the boxes in the house and telling her about San Francisco, both Ryan & Bill talking at the same time._

Ryan: "There are many one way streets in this city. Be careful on which way you all want to go. Many traffic jams occur around here often."

Bill: *on the phone* "What can we do? We've only got capital to last a month, maybe two. If we can't find investors by then, we're going to have to lay people off."

Riley: "Mom! Dad! Come kiss me good night!"

Jill: "Be right there!"

Ryan: "Good night, kiddo!"

Bill: *still on the phone* "I know, I know! We've got to land this, okay?"

 _Riley heads back upstairs._


	4. Chapter 4: From good day to bad day

_Outside HQ, to where in the new house first thing in the morning, Riley all dressed up for school and Jill put's Riley's backpack on her back for her_

Jill: "So, the big day! New school, new friends, huh?"

Riley: "I know! I'm kinda nervous, but I'm mostly excited! How do I look? Do you like my shirt?"

 _Inside HQ, Joy looks back and sees family island working. Now outside HQ, in the background, Ryan still telling Bill about San Francisco while Bill is talking on the phone_

Jill: "Very cute! You gonna be okay? You want us to walk with you?"

 _Inside HQ_

Disgust: "Mom and Dad? With us in public? No thank you."

Joy: *quickly stops Disgust* "I'm on it." *pushes a button

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: "Nope, I'm fine. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Ryan!"

Ryan: "Best do good in school, kiddo. And welcome to California."

Bill: *covers his phone and whispers* "Have a good day at school, monkey."

 _The four, including Ryan, make monkey sounds and moves together. Inside HQ, goofball island is working. Outside HQ, Riley giggles as she exits._

Jill: "Have a great day, sweetheart."

 _To the scene at the dinner table where Ryan, Riley, Bill, and Jill are eating Chinese. Ryan telling more about San Francisco and Riley staring at her food and pushing it around with a fork_

Ryan: "Now listen. The green trash can is not recycling, it's for greens, like compost & eggshells."

Jill: "Ah. I see."

Ryan: "And sometimes, my work crew & I use other people's green trash cans. The blue one is recycling and the black one is trash."

Bill: "Got it."

 _Inside HQ_

Disgust: "Riley is acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird?

Anger: "What do you expect? All the islands are down!"

Disgust: "Joy would know what to do."

Fear: "That's it! Until she gets back, we just do what Joy would do!"

Disgust: "Great idea! Anger, Fear, Disgust. How are WE supposed to be happy?"

 _Outside HQ_

Jill: "Hey, Riley & Ryan. I've got good news for both of you! I'll start off with you, Ryan. Would it be great to be back on the gridiron?

Ryan: "Yes, it would be. Why?"

Jill: "Because right here in San Francisco, I found an adult football league. Full contact. All teams participating supply all the gear & equipment. And try-outs are tomorrow. What do you think?"

 _The camera zooms into Ryan's head, inside Ryan's HQ_

Ryan's Joy: "Wow, man! After missing 4 years of playing, this is a great opportunity! Y'all with me?"

Ryan's other emotions: *all together* "Yes! Absolutely!"

 _Ryan's Joy pushes a few buttons. Outside HQ_

Ryan: "Alright! Definitely! You have a brochure for it?"

Jill: "Why yes I do." *takes out a football brochure and hands it over to Ryan* "Here you go."

Ryan: "Awesome! Thanks, Jill." *smiles*

Jill: "And Riley, for you, I found a junior hockey league. And get this: try-outs are tomorrow after school. What luck, right?"

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "Hockey?"

Disgust: "Uh-oh. What do we do?"

Fear: "Guys, uh, this... Here, you pretend to be Joy."

 _Fear pushes Disgust forward. She steps up to drive._

Jill: *on screen in Riley's HQ* "Won't it be great to be back out on the ice?"

 _Disgust pushes a switch. Outside HQ_

Riley: *sarcastically* "Oh yeah, that sounds fantastic."

 _Inside HQ_

Fear: "What was that? That wasn't anything like Joy."

Disgust: "Uh, because I'm not Joy."

Fear: "Yeah, no kidding."

 _Outside HQ, Jill's smile disappears while eying Riley, camera zooms into her head, inside Jill's HQ_

Jill's Sadness: "Did you guys pick up on that?"

Jill's Anger: "Uh-huh."

Jill's Joy: "Oh yeah."

Jill's Fear: "Definitely."

Jill's Disgust: "Something's wrong."

Jill's Anger: "Should we ask her?"

Jill's Sadness: "Let's probe. But keep it subtle, so she doesn't notice."

 _Outside HQ_

Jill: "So! How was the first day of school?"

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "She's probing us."

Disgust: "I'm done." *to Fear* "You pretend to be Joy."

Fear: "What? Uh... okay... hmm." *pushes a button*

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: *nervous* "It was fine, I guess, I don't know."

 _Inside HQ_

Disgust: "Oh, very smooth, that was just like Joy."

 _Inside Jill's HQ_

Jill's Anger: "Something's definitely going on."

Jill's Disgust: "She's never acted like this before. What should we do?"

Jill's Sadness: "We're going to find out what's happening. But we'll need support. Signal the husband."

 _Outside HQ, Jill clears her throat to get Bill's attention, but Bill is daydreaming while eating. Camera zooms into his head, inside Bill's HQ, his emotions are cheering and watching a memory that shows a hockey game like they earned themselves a well-deserved break. Outside HQ, Jill clears her throat again, Bill finally looks up clueless. Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill's Anger: "Uh-oh. She's looking at us." *turns off the memory* "What did she say?"

Bill's Fear: "What? Uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening."

Bill's Anger: "Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What? What is it, woman, WHAT!?"

 _Inside Jill's HQ_

Jill's Disgust: "He's making that stupid face again."

Jill's Anger: "I could strangle him right now!"

Jill's Sadness: "Signal him again."

 _Outside HQ, Jill raises her eyebrows and tilts her head toward Riley and Bill finally gets it_

Bill: "Ahh! So, Riley. How was school?"

 _Inside Jill's HQ, her emotions give up_

Jill's Joy: "You gotta be kidding me!"

Jill's Sadness: "He really needs to start paying attention."

Jill's Disgust: "Is he paying attention at all?"

Jill's Anger: "For THIS? We gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot?"

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "Move! Ill be Joy." *pushes a couple of buttons*

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: *snarky* "School was great, alright?"

Jill: "Riley, is everything okay?

Ryan: "Yeah, you've been down since you came home."

Riley: *rolls her eyes* "Ugh!"

 _Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill's Fear: "Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us!"

Bill's Anger: "What is her deal? Alright, make a show of force. I don't want to have to put the foot down."

Bill's Fear: *frightened* "No. Not the foot."

 _Outside HQ_

Bill: "Riley, I do not like this new attitude."

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "Oh I'll show you attitude, old man!"

Fear: "No, no, no! Stay happy!"

 _Anger punches him away and hits the console with his fist. Outside HQ_

Riley: "What is your problem? Just leave me alone!"

 _Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill's Fear: "Sir, reporting high levels of sass!"

Bill's Anger: "Take it to DEFCON 2."

 _Sirens begin to blare_

Bill' Fear: "You heard that, gentleman. DEFCON 2."

 _Outside HQ_

Bill: "Listen young lady, I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from."

 _Inside HQ_

Anger: "You want a piece of this, Pops? Come and get it!" *grabs the two levers with might*

 _Outside HQ_

Riley: "Yeah, well... well..."

 _Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill's Anger: "Here it comes... Prepare the Foot!"

 _Bill's emotions uncover "Launch Station" buttons to insert keys._

Bill's Fear: "Keys to safety position!" *he and the other three emotions insert keys and turn, puts hand over the foot button* "Ready to launch on your command, Sir!"

 _Inside HQ, Anger flames and yell at full blast, pushes up the two levers. Outside HQ_

Riley: "Just SHUT UP!"

 _Bill, Jill, and Ryan are shocked. Bill's face turns furious. Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill's Anger: "FIRE!"

 _Bill's Fear pushes the foot button. Outside HQ_

Bill: "That's it! Go to your room!"

 _Riley looks at her dad in shock_

Bill: "Now!"

 _Frustrated Riley pushes herself away from the tables and storms upstairs. Inside Bill's HQ_

Bill' Fear: "The Foot is down. The Foot is down!"

 _They all cheer_

Bill's Anger: "Good job gentlemen. That could have been a disaster."

 _Inside Ryan's HQ_

Ryan's Fear: "Wow, man. That's a disaster."

 _Inside Jill's HQ_

Jill's Sadness: "Well, that was a disaster."

 _Jill's Anger recalls a memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot._

Brazilian helicopter pilot: "Come. Fly with me, gatinha."

 _Jill's emotions all sighed. Outside HQ, Riley madly enters her bedroom and slams her door shut. To another scene downstairs where Ryan, Bill, and Jill are discussing Riley's attitude_

Ryan: "What's going on with Riley?"

Bill: *calmly* "I don't know, Ryan. We have never seen her act like that before."

Jill: "Haven't seen her usual happy-self since this morning."

Ryan: "She probably just had a bad day and doesn't wanna talk about it. Things will cool down."

Jill: "I suppose you're right."

Bill: "Who knows."

Ryan: "Well, I should be going now. I got to get up early for work. Good night."

Bill & Jill: "Good night."

 _Ryan shakes their hands one by one and is about to head out the door_

Ryan: "One of you be sure to check on Riley."

Bill: "I'll do that."

Ryan: "Good."

Bill: "Oh and Ryan!"

Ryan: *looks back* "Yeah?"

Bill: "As my wife is coming watch Riley at her hockey tryouts tomorrow, would it be ok if I come watch at your football tryouts?"

 _Inside Ryan's HQ_

Ryan's Disgust: "Oh heck no!"

 _Ryan's Anger stops Disgust from touching the console to make him say no as Joy pushes a button. Outside HQ_

Ryan: "Yes, of course."

Bill: "Awesome."

Ryan: "Well I hope Riley is calm now. Good night." *walks out and shuts the door*


	5. Chapter 5: Football tryouts

**Instead of the scene where Riley is doing hockey tryouts that resulted as an epic fail, I decided to do my own scene of my football tryouts.**

* * *

 _To the scene somewhere in San Francisco where football tryouts are being held at a free football field in a stadium that doesn't belong to a school. Ryan is on the sidelines gearing up, putting on his shoulder pads and jersey_

Bill: "I got to hand it to you, Ryan, that's a lot of young men on that field. Some are great players, considering some of them are from San Francisco."

Coach: *yelling* "Hey, McElhaney, you're up, rookie! You're in as the other kickoff returner, let's go!"

Ryan: "Well... time for me to put some work in."

Bill: "Good luck, Ryan!"

 _Ryan runs onto the field putting his helmet on, inside his HQ, his emotions look back through the window and see Football Island kicking in._

Ryan's Joy: "You dudes ready?"

Ryan's Anger: "Oh yeah! Full throttle!"

Ryan Joy: "Full throttle!" *pushes both levers*

 _Outside HQ, players in green vests kick off to Ryan, caught the ball at his own 4 yard line and ran for a return full speed, following his blockers and breaking a few tackles, worked the sidelines and finally brought down at the defense's 43 yard line after a return of 53 yards._

Coach: "Hey, McElhaney! Come here, son!"

Ryan: *jogs to the coach* "Yes, coach?"

Coach: "Nice return, boy, but you went the wrong way."

Ryan: "What do you mean? I cut back to the outside."

Coach: *yelling* "There was an opening that would've have you gone the distance!"

Ryan: "I'll do better next time, coach."

Coach: *yelling* "You darn right too, son! Now you're in at halfback. I-right 28 sweep."

Ryan: *jogs back to his team's offense in a huddle* "Here's the play, here's the play. I-right 28 sweep."

Quarterback: "I-right 28 sweep on 1. I-right 28 sweep on 1. Ready?"

All players: *clapped hands* "Break!"

 _Ryan and the offense settled in an I formation, ready to run a play_

Quarterback: "Blue 82! Down! Set! Go!

 _Quarterback took the snap, tosses it to Ryan and runs a sweep to the right side, following the fullback and two receivers blocking for him, hits that hole hard, breaking two tackles and going the distance for a 43 yard touchdown. Whistle blows_

Bill: *cheers* "Woo! Way to go, Ryan! Good run!"

Coach: "You see that, McElhaney? That's the way to run it."

 _2 hours later of practice, practice ends. Coach talks with Ryan_

Coach: "4 years since you last played and you're still making a bit of progress, rookie, but this is just the beginning."

Ryan: "I was a lineman when I last played."

Coach: "Well you lost weight, gained speed, and got hands after you last played, son, you looked okay out there. Well, here's a copy of the playbook for you to study up on the formations. See you tomorrow."

Ryan: "Yes Sir."

Bill: "Great job out there, young man."

Ryan: "Thanks, Bill. Now let's get back home."

Bill: "That's right. Riley & Jill should be back from hockey tryouts and I can't wait to hear how Riley did."

 _Ryan & Bill head over to his gray pickup truck, took off his shoulder pads & jersey, put it over is helmet and puts it all in the back of his truck and they drove home. 10 minutes later, they made it back home, Jill pulled in, Riley comes out mad with her stuff and goes in the house without looking back and saying anything. Ryan & Bill are shocked_

Ryan: "I guess hockey didn't go well for her."

Bill: "Honey, what happened?"

Jill: "I don't know. Somehow she came off the ice in a bad mood and just quit hockey."

Ryan: "Well that's not good."

Jill: "We're all worried about her."

Ryan: "I see."


	6. Chapter 6: Running away & reunited

_To the scene inside the Andersen's new empty house where Bill & Jill just came home_

Jill: "We're home! Riley? Riley!"

 _They go upstairs and Bill opens Riley's bedroom door, the room is empty and realized she's not here_

Jill: "I'll call her cell."

 _To where Riley is walking through a sketchy part of the city. Inside HQ_

Fear: "This is terrible. Wait. Is that someone walking towards us? Let's cross the street." *Riley's cell phone rings, it's her mom* "It's Mom! She's on to us! Where's my bag?" *finds a paper bag and breathes into it*

Disgust: "What do we do?"

Anger: "Riley needs to get core memories. We keep going."

 _Outside HQ, Riley ignores the call and walks on. To another scene at the house where Bill & Jill began to worry_

Bill: *barely freaking out a little* "I wonder where she is... I know!"

 _Bill & Jill went over across the street to Ryan's house and knocked on the door and one of his roommates answered_

Roommate 1: "Hi, can I help you?"

Bill: "Is Ryan home?"

Roommate 2: *yelling* "Ryan! Our new neighbors are at the front door!"

Ryan: "No need to yell, man! Sheesh." *steps out and closes the door* "Hi. What is it, anything wrong?"

Jill: "Riley is not home, is she with you?"

Ryan: "No she's not."

Bill: "We have no idea where she is."

Ryan: "Have you called her?"

Jill: "Yes and she never answered."

Ryan: "Could she have run away?"

Bill: "We don't know for sure if she did or not."

Ryan: "Call her school, I'll go in town to look for her." *gets in his truck and drives off.*

 _2 hours later... to the scene in the empty Andersen house where Ryan, Bill, and Jill are worrying and Jill is about finished with her call with Riley's teacher_

Jill: *on the phone* "Alright, thank you. We will." *hangs up* "Her teacher hasn't even seen Riley all day."

 _*all spoke at the same time*_

Bill: "What? I can't believe this."

Ryan: "I even looked everywhere in town and somehow couldn't find her."

Jill: "What was she wearing last? Do you even remember what..."

 _The door opens. Riley walks in. They rush over to her. *all spoke as they rushed to Riley*_

Ryan: "Riley! Great, you're back safely!"

Bill: "Riley, there you are! Thank goodness!"

Jill: "Oh, we were worried sick! Where have you been? It's so late..."

 _Inside HQ, Joy walks to her, holding the golden core memories and hands all 5 of them over to Sadness and they all turned blue. Sadness places one in the recall unit._

 _On the screen: Young Riley and young Meg walk side by side._

 _Outside HQ, it was still silent as Riley remembers and her eyes began filling with tears. Inside HQ, Sadness places another blue memory in the recall unit._

 _On the screen: Young Riley makes cookies with Mom and Dad. Riley runs around with underpants on her head, Dad chasing. Riley scores her first goal. Riley skates with Mom and Dad._

 _Sadness pushes a button on the console and it turns blue. Outside HQ, Riley breaks down in tears and cries._

Ryan: *in a soothing voice* "Riley. What's wrong?"

Riley: *sniffles*... "I know you don't want me to but... I miss home." *sniffles* "I miss Minnesota."

Ryan, Bill, and Jill all looked at her, a bit worried, but concerned equally

Riley: "You need me to be happy, but... I want my old friends, and my hockey team... I wanna go home... Please don't be mad."

 _The other three looked at each other and looked back at Riley_

Jill: "Oh sweetie..."

Bill: "We're not mad... You know what? I miss Minnesota too." *Riley looks up to them, revealing those sad puppy eyes* "I miss the woods where we took hikes."

Jill: "And the back yard where you used to play."

Bill: "Spring Lake, where you learned to skate."

 _Riley begins to sob_

Ryan: "Look, Riley..." *puts hands on both sides of her face* "I know how hard it is to leave the home you loved, but running away is not the answer to it. You should've told your parents about how you actually felt, I'm sure that they would understand... And you know what? I felt the same way when I first moved here too. I even missed my old friends as well... and my old football team also... but after awhile, I finally adapted my life here and it's time for you & your parents to do the same." *Riley sobs, Ryan moves his thumbs across the bottom of her eyes lids to wipe her tears* "But the most important thing is, is that you're okay and told your parents the truth..."

Riley: *sobs* "Thank you, Ryan... I love you... *sniffles* like the big brother I always wanted." *hugs Ryan and he hugs her back*

Bill: "Come here you two."

 _Bill & Jill pull Riley & Ryan towards them and embraced together in a hug, even hugging Ryan like he's their son as Riley is sobbing._

Ryan: *whispers in a soothing voice* "Shhh... it's okay, Riley..."

 _Inside HQ, Joy steps forward with one more gift for Sadness, the blue core memory, but Sadness has another idea. She pulls Joy by the hand and places it on the console. Outside HQ, still in an embrace between the four, Riley smiles through her tears. Inside HQ, Joy and Sadness hear the sound of a new memory being produced. A new core memory in the colors of blue & gold swirled together. The Emotions react in awe. The memory travels down the track and into the holder, a lightline extends out the back of HQ. It is a new expanded version of family island, Joy and Sadness turn back to the console together. Outside HQ, Ryan, Riley, Bill, and Jill still embracing in the group hug. Inside HQ, watching the screen, Joy rests her head on Sadness. They became best friends and they continue that friendship today._


	7. Chapter 7: New lives for the neighbors

_**Instead of a hockey game where Riley made her Foghorn debut, I changed the scene to me playing a football game making my first debut with a new team and having**_ _ **Bill, Jill, and Riley be there watching me play**_

* * *

 _A couple weeks later, inside HQ, about like ten multicolored core memories are in the core memory holder and the five emotions are looking at the expanded version of the previous five personality islands and newer ones through the back window_

Fear: "Hey, I'm liking this new view."

Anger: "Friendship Island has expanded. Glad they finally opened that Friendly Arguments section."

Sadness: "I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island."

Disgust: "Fashion Island. Everyone shut up!"

Fear: "Boy Band Island. Hope that's just a phase."

Joy: "Say what you want, I think it's all beautiful."

Mind worker: "Alright!" *the emotions turn to see workers at a new larger console.* "There you go. Your new expanded console is up and running."

 _The new console lights up_

All emotions: "Whoa!"

Disgust: "Cool. Upgrade!"

Joy: "Ooohh."

Fear: "Hey! Whoa! *accidently leans on the console and it beeped* "Whoops, wait. Did I just do that?"

Disgust: "Hey guys. What's "pub-er-ty?""

Joy: "I don't know. It's probably not important."

Anger: "Whoa. I have access to the entire Curse Word Library! This new console is th-"

Fear: *accidently hits the button and the console beeped again* "Sorry. I did it again. My bad."

Disgust: "They're getting to the stadium!"

 _Outside HQ, to the scene at a local football stadium, Ryan, all geared up wearing a kelly green jersey #27, black pants, kelly green socks, anxious to play again while holding on his kelly green helmet_

Bill: "Now you go out there and be aggressive!"

Ryan: "I know, Sir."

Jill: "But not too aggressive."

Ryan: "Jill, every player has to be aggressive play by play."

Riley: "Be sure to score some touchdowns."

Ryan: "You know, you guys don't have to come to every game."

 _Riley, Bill, and Jill with face-paint, half kelly green and half black_

Jill: "Are you kidding, Mr.? We're not missing one of your football games or Riley's hockey games and she's here for your games as you'll be there for her's too! GO BLACKHAWKS!

Bill: "GO RYAN!"

Riley: "BLACKHAWKS ARE AWESOME!" *she hugs Ryan and kisses his cheek*

Ryan: "Ok. I gotta go, it's about to be kickoff time. We're receiving the kick."

 _Ryan goes to the sidelines embarrassed. Inside Ryan's HQ_

Ryan's Joy: "Awww..."

Ryan's Fear: "Our new neighbors love us."

Ryan's Anger: "Yeah, Riley, Bill, and Jill are pretty cool, especially Riley. She makes a good sister."

Ryan's Disgust: "Guys, of course they are. But we can't SHOW IT!"

 _Outside HQ, Riley smiling and watching Ryan, camera zooms into her head, inside Riley's HQ_

Joy: "Aw we love our new neighbor and big brother."

Fear: "I hope he doesn't get hurt on the field."

Anger: "I'll enjoy watching him crush people out there!"

 _Outside HQ, camera zooms into Bill's head, inside Bill's HQ, Bill's Fear & Bill's Anger give each other a high five_

Bill's Fear: "She loved the face painting!"

Bill's Anger: "Ha! Told you it was a great idea."

 _Outside HQ, Bill turns to Jill. She smiles, camera zooms into her head, inside Jill's HQ. All Jill's Emotions are also painted._

Jill's Anger: "Best idea he's had in awhile."

Jill's Sadness: "He's a really good guy."

 _They all sigh. Jill's Anger tosses the memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot. Jill's Fear retrieves it._

Jill's Fear: *in the background grabbing the memory* "Just in case."

 _Outside HQ, Ryan walking back to the sidelines, accidentally bumps into one of his new team's cheerleaders, making her drop one of her pom poms. He picks it up to hand it back to her._

Ryan: "Sorry, miss."

 _The cheerleader is a skinny red haired girl with blue eyes. She's paused at him like she's in love or something. Camera zooms into her head, inside the cheerleader's HQ. Siren's blurting out "Boy! Boy! Boy!" And one of the cheerleader's emotions turned off the sirens and pushed a couple of buttons. Outside HQ, her cheeks turns red and smiled lightly_

Cheerleader: "Hi... um... Thanks for picking up my other pom pom."

Ryan: *gives the pom pom to her* "You're welcome."

Coach: "Hey, McElhaney! Let's go!"

Ryan: "Well... Bye."

 _She looks at him with a smile. Ryan puts his helmet on, jogs onto the field ready to return the kickoff. Inside Ryan's HQ_

Ryan's Joy: "You ready?"

Ryan's Anger: "Yeah!"

Ryan's Joy: "Let's play some football!" *pushes a button*

 _Camera zooms out of Ryan's head. Outside HQ, the other team in white & orange kickoff, the ball coming to Ryan's position. Ryan catches it at his own 7 yard line and began to run it back. Following his blockers to the left, cuts to the right side for more running room, breaking a couple of tackles with a juke and then a spin move, breaks a bit more of a long run, finally brought down to the opposing team's 47 yard line after a 46 yard return._

Coach: "That's the way to run it back on that cut back, rookie! Good return!"

 _To Riley, Bill, and Jill on the stands cheering._

Bill: "Way to start off the game, Ryan! Good run!"

 _Inside Riley's HQ_

Joy: "Whoa! What a great run."

Anger: "He took a shot after that play."

Fear: "That's gotta hurt."

Sadness: "We're just watching our new big brother fail."

 _Outside HQ, Riley is smiling and cheering for Ryan_

Joy: *in the background* "We've been through a lot lately, that's for sure. But we still love our girl. She has great new friends, a great new house... things couldn't be better! After all, Riley's 12 now. What could happen?"


End file.
